wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Shield
The Shield 01.jpg The Shield 02.jpg The Shield 03.jpg The Shield is a professional wrestling stable in WWE which consists of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. The group debuted on November 18, 2012 at the WWE Survivor Series 2012. The Shield was a dominant force in six-man tag team matches with an undefeated televised streak lasting from December 2012 to May 2013, during which they scored a victory at WWE WrestleMania 29 and defeated teams containing the likes of Big Show, Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Kane, Randy Orton, Ryback, Sheamus, The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper), and The Undertaker. In May 2013 at WWE Extreme Rules 2013, all three members of The Shield won a championship, with Ambrose winning the WWE United States Championship while Rollins and Reigns captured the WWE Tag Team Championship. Rollins and Reigns were WWE Tag Team Champions until October 2013 and Ambrose was United States Champion until May 2014, which was a record reign for the WWE version of the championship. As a Shield member, Reigns gained prominence by setting and equaling elimination records at WWE Survivor Series 2013 and WWE Royal Rumble 2014 events. In 2014, The Shield gained victories over The Wyatt Family and Evolution (Batista, Randy Orton and Triple H) in six-man tag matches, as well as a win at WWE WrestleMania 30 against The Authority's Kane and The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg). The Shield at different points in their history worked for CM Punk and The Authority while later going on to face their former employers in separate feuds. They wrestled in the main event of numerous Raw and SmackDown television shows and headlined one pay-per-view, WWE Payback 2014, which was their final match as a trio until 2017. Rollins left the group on June 2, when he attacked Ambrose and Reigns with a chair and sided with The Authority. Ambrose and Reigns went on their own ways as singles wrestlers later that month, marking the end of The Shield. Following the group's dissolution, each member of The Shield went on to become a world champion. All three reigned as WWE World Heavyweight Champion within a three-minute span at the end of WWE Money in the Bank 2016: Rollins defeated Reigns for the championship and then Ambrose cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase (which he won earlier that night) on Rollins to win the title. By April 2018, all three members of The Shield also completed the Triple Crown and Grand Slam. In the lead-up to WWE SummerSlam 2017 event, Ambrose and Rollins reunited and captured the Raw Tag Team Championship from Cesaro and Sheamus. Then on the October 9 episode of Raw, Reigns along with Ambrose and Rollins confronted The Miz, officially reuniting The Shield and attacking The Miz, Cesaro and Sheamus. Following Ambrose's return from injury the previous week, The Shield reunited on August 20, 2018 episode of Raw to prevent Braun Strowman from cashing in his Money in the Bank contract on Reigns. On October 22 2018 The Shield again split after Roman Reigns announced he was going on medical leave and Ambrose attacked Rollins after winning the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship together. See Also WWE -- WWE Raw -- WWE Tag Teams